


The Day After

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Photomanipulation, Wallpaper, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For McDannoIsaNagron, who asked for Sterek :)</p><p>Day 6 pt 1/2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> Click on the pics for the full size, as always :)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/whathaveidone.jpg.html)


	2. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 pt2/2

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/iwantyouagain.jpg.html)


End file.
